Please,don't cry
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Something is wrong with Sango, she is falling a part,she is hiding a secret that will affect Miroku more than he ever thought anyone would.What will he do when he finds out?Will he change for her?Read and Review please!COMPLETE!
1. Sango falls a part

"Sango, c'mon tell me what's wrong!"-said a very worried Kagome 'I_'d never thought that she would get this upset because of Miroku.'_

"I'm perfectly fine Kagome".-said Sango , with a sad smile on her face._'Who am I kidding?I'm not fine!But I have to be!I have to.'_

"You are not fooling anyone but yourself Sango.I've never seen you so sad."

"I'm not sad!"- that was really doubtful since she was almost crying,anyone could see the tears on her eyes.

"Sango you can talk to me, i'll try to help you.But you really shouldn't stay so sad because of Miroku's flirting on other women , you know that unfortunaly that is the way he is..."

**"I am not sad about it**!"- yelled a crying Sango – "**can you just leave it alone!"**

"I-I am sor-sorry, I won't talk about it anymore."_' Oh my God he really hurt her this time.'_

"Thank you!"- '_Get yourself together Sango'_ so she wiped her tears , put on a fake smile on her face and looked back at Kagome –" I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok".- '_I wish there was something I could do for you Sango._'

Sango walked away trying to find somewhere peaceful where she could get herself together.

"Hey Kagome , Inuyasha , I got ourselves a place to stay,it's that house over...Where is Sango?"

"I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!"- _' I cannot believe he flirts on any woman right in front of her and then comes asking me where she is!'_

"What did I do!"-stared at her a very confused monk.

"What did you do?What did you do?Oh don't come with that innocent crap on me!You know what you did!What you always do!"

"But she didn't got mad or anything..."- now he was getting really confused, she did not even slapped him.'I don't get it...'

"Just because she didn't got mad doesn't mean she didn't cried, or got sad.I don't know if you noticed , but she has been very sad lately."

He started thinking...the other day he groped her , she just walked away and not even bothered to look at him, she had been like that for a while ...Kagome was right!Something is wrong with Sango.

"Where is she Kagome?"-_'I have to find her , soon it will be dark ,and dangerous...Where are you my dear Sango?' _How could he be so insensitive?How could he ever think that what he does doesn't hurt her?'_If you only knew how much I care about you...'_

"I wasn't lying when I said I didn't know.Because I don't know.She said she would be right back but that was hours ago."

Miroku looked to the sky , the sun was setting...and Sango didn't come back.


	2. A secret

**A/N:Sorry I made a little mix in this chapter ( this is the fixed one)**

**animearlinefreak****: Thank you so much!I'm already working in the next chapter I hope you like it and keep reviewing.**

**dreamer971****: Thanks! You 'll know in a few days, or a week most.I glad you liked it!**

**Satsu Death's Messanger****: Thanks so much for reviewng , and I'm glad you liked it cause it's my first fic.**

**I do not own Inuyasha(unfortunaly).**

* * *

Sango was sitting under a tree looking sadly to the sky trying to find meaning in her life. 

Life for her was always too complicated.He didnt remembered his promisse and she made a choice.Its sound simple.She wished it was.

Right now all she wished was to be able to come back to the time where she was ademon slayer and nothing else.Not Sango the demonslayer in love Miroku.Just thedemon slayer.

'The sun is setting'- not that she cared at all...she had been sitting under that tree in the middle of nowhere for a long time now.'They must be worried about me.No, not them , not all of them.Miroku must be with some random woman...Why do I care so much about him?He definitely doesn't care about me.'

She got caught up in her own thoughts and the tears started falling again.She just couldn't stop.Lately all she wanted was to cry.What was going on with her?She had to put herself together.She made a decision, she had to live with it.

"Sango?Are you all right?Oh thank God I found you!I was so worried about you."-'She is crying.Oh Sango I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you.'

"I'm fine!"- she got up, wiped the tears and started walking away from him.' How did he find me?Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Tell me what's wrong."-

"I said I'm fine!"- Now she was yelling'How great, yelling to him because he caught me crying.I must be losing it.'

"Sango "– he put a hand on her shoulder to make her stop walking and look at him- "I'm sorry...I should have noticed that you have been sad lately.I should have been a better friend."

'Friend...a better** friend**...Oh no, the tears!'She turned back on her tracks taking his hand off her shoulder and trying so hard not to cry.

"Sango I'm sorry , please stop crying and look at me, tell me what's wrong , I'm your friend, you can talk to me!"

And so she did what he never thought she would ever do...she hugged him.She hugged him and stayed there crying silently on his arms'If he only knew why I have been so sad...no one knows...no one knows that he proposed again.No one knows this will be the first and last time I hug him.'

'I know you are my friend Miroku, I just wish you could understand what I feel for you.I wish that you could read my thoughts now...maybe you wouldn't hurt me anymore.'

How could he have hurt her?What was he thinking?Looking at her crying like that!He wanted to take the pain away, so she would never cry again.She looked so beautiful.

For the first time on his life he felt, complete...and at peace.Even though she was crying , to have her in his arms!Oh, how long had he waited for a moment like this!He caressed her face gently , and hugged her tighter looking straight in her eyes.

"You don't have to cry Sango "– he said with a sweet voice, almost like a whisper.-"I'm here with you.Where I will always be."

She was looking at him,she was no longer crying, her look was sweet and caring like his.

He couldn't control himself anymore, stare at those beutiful bright eyes her mouth so close to his he just couldn't just look...

So their lips met and all the feelings they had for each other were put in that kiss.

"I love you Sango."-Miroku said with a smile and his eyes closed, he was breathless...he had kissed her...and it was so good.He wanted to be with her forever...

She looked at him ,she didn't know what to feel, or to say...she loved him too but now..now was too late.Now sha was engaged with Takeda Kuranosuke.

**FlashBack**

_"Sango, will you marry me?"- He looked caring and sweet to her holding a ring in his hand hoping that the answer was yes.This was the second time she was in his village, and probably the last one.He couldn't loose that chance!_

_She thought for a while, Naraku had been defeated...Miroku didn't really remember his promisse.he never will.He never will change she will always suffer with him._

_"Yes"-'I said yes?Do I want to marry him?What am I thinking!'- he hugged her tight put the ring on her finger and said:_

_"Great!Let's make has soon has possible!Next month!What do you think?"-'He looks so happy and excited...What did I get myself into?'_

_"Coul..could it b-be 2 months?Just to say goodbye to everyone."- She wouldn't give up now.She would be happier with him anyway.It is better this way._

**End of Flashback**

'Oh Miroku, I'm sorry...'-she was going to cry again but was interrupted.

"Oh that was so cute!" a very happy Kagome appeared out of nowhere.

"Kagome!"- Sango was now, blushing furiously and stepped away from Miroku who just laughed.-"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and them I heard Miroku talking to you , I thought it would be rude to interrupt."

"It wouldn't be rude to leave!-"Sango was very embarassed.'She saw us...'

"Hey , there is no need to feel embarassed."-he hugged her and whispered in her ear- "There is nothing to hide anymore."-He wanted to stay like that forever.To hold her in his arms and never let her go.How long had he been wanting this?He loved her so much.He would change.So she never had to cry again.

"You 2are so cute together!"-Kagome was happy like a baby with a candy.'I never thought he would admit his feelings towards her.But...she didn't say anything...'

So they walked together back to the village where they were staying talking, laughing and blushing everytime Miroku decided that he wanted to hold or kiss Sango, who would only pretend to be ok, but she knew that sooner or later, he would get back to his normal self, and she...she had a wedding to attend.Her wedding.

* * *

**A/N: No one saw that coming !She is engaged!I guess you all remember that in the end of the episode of Only you Sango Taked said that he wouln't give up.And in my story he didn't.**


	3. Miroku's weird feeling

**A/N: This is one more chapter , I hope you like it review please, and for those who seen the 2° chapter before today look again , I made some changas(in the begining Naraku was alive in the end was dead, it's was incredibly confusing so I fixed)**

**Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like my story.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Miroku looked at the sky.The sun was shining ,the birds were singing, everything was beautiful.

But for some unknow reason, he didn't felt right.Maybe it was just some odd feeling but...he felt like something would happen today._'Stop with this crazyness Miroku.There is nothing wrong today.'_

But somehow the feeling didn't go away.He was going to take a walk to clear his thoughts but...

"Miroku, wait!Can you go call Sango?Breakfast is ready and she is not up yet."- Kagome looked a bit confused and worried, maybe she was having that weird feeling too.

"Sure I'll go call her."- he smiled and went inside the hut, to call Sango until he heard...sobs?

"How am I going to do this?"- she whispered to herself holding a letter on her hand.He could barely read it since it was blurred from her tears and her hand was holding tightly like no one could see.But of course he read a little:

"_Dear Sango._

_Everything is doing so great!You should see how the we..(blurred) decoration is beautiful!_

_There is flowers everywhere!I wish you were here to see._

_But anyway, How are you doing?Have you told your friends about our..blurredment?_

_Things will be ready in a month I hope to see you soon my future wblurred._

_But..."_

By that point he couldn't read it anymore.

Decoration?For what?With flowers?What did she had to tell them that ended with ment?

What was going to be ready?Future what?What was going on that she didn't wanted to tell?

"Sango?"- Miroku said.He had to know what was all that crying.Because of this letter that did not even made sense?

"Miroku!"- Sango quickly hided the letter and wiped her tears- "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you breakfast is ready"- he was worried and confused- "Why are you crying again Sango?"

"No reason...nothing important, I'm just in a very bad part of the month.Womans get sensitive."- she lied.

"Sensitive yes , but you were cryng a river !"- he hugged her slightly and whipered- "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"- she got up and said- "I'm fine, don't worry."

"But I do.How can I not worry about you?"-she looked so lost by his words that just stared at him for a few seconds 'I'm sorry Miroku...now it's just too late.'she walked over to him hugged him tight – "Don't worry , i'm fine."- she smiled to him , and if he had payed a little more of attention he would have noticed the tears on her eyes.'I will miss you Miroku.'

"Now let's go, before kagome comes looking for us like yesterday."- so they left the hut , and Miroku totally forgot about the letter.But that weird feeling was still with him.Something was going to happen today.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha!Come down for breakfast!"-he was on a tree , like always, looking at nowhere while Kagome was making her soup- "Come on!Idon't have all day!I'll give your food to Shippo!-" 

"I'm here."- he said very nervous with Kagome.

"C'mon I was kidding!"-she kissed him on the cheek , he blushed furiously – "I wouldn't give your food to anyone".- she msiled seeing that he was embarassed.

"Hey Kagome!Here she is!"- Miroku was with Sango walking bi his side, but something was worng with her.Maybe he didn't noticed, but kagome did.

"Hey Sango are you ok?"- she put a hand on her friend's shoulder and looked in her eyes.

"I'm fine"- smiled Sango- "now, where is the food?"- 'C'mon Sango, let's pretend everything is ok.

"Sure...it's over there with Inuyasha.You better get it before he eat evrything."- She was lying.She wasn't fine...something was wrong and Kagome would find out about it!

"Thanks."- she said but Kagome was too far to listen.Too far from them.Too close to the letter.

* * *

'I'm so going to hell for this'- she was looking through everything Sango had.'That must be a clue somewhere.'-then she notices a piece of paper on the floor and take it.-'Maybe there is something usefull in here.'and she began to read: 

"_Dear Sango._

_Everything is doing so great!You should see how the we..(blurred) decoration is beautiful!_

_There is flowers everywhere!I wish you were here to see._

_But anyway, How are you doing?Have you told your friends about our..blurredment?_

_Things will be ready in a month I hope to see you soon my future wblurred._

_But i think I should pay you a visit you know?How can I possibly say without my beloved future wife for a month?..."_

**_

* * *

_**

"Oh no!The letter!"- Sango realised what Kagome was going to do and went quickly after her unfortunely she was followed.

* * *

_**-**_**WHAT HELL!FUTURE WIFE!**- and by that exact moment Sango came into tha hut running followed by one very confused Miroku and a surprised Inuyasha. 

And then , then Miroku understood why he had been with that weird feeling.This was going to happen.Wife?

"_Dear Sango._

_Everything is doing so great!You should see how the weddin decoration is beautiful!_

_There is flowers everywhere!I wish you were here to see._

_But anyway, How are you doing?Have you told your friends about our engagement?_

_Things will be ready in a month I hope to see you soon my future wife._

'No.She couldn't...she is...'

By then Sango was looking at the floor , Kagome was apologizing for yelling her secret, Inuyasha was observing everyone and Miroku...Miroku was feeling the worst pain he ever thought he could feel.

* * *

**A/N: I always do this right?Cut it in the best moment.Sorry but I can't help it.**

**Keep reviewing.**


	4. I shouldn't have let you leave

**A/N:Thanks for reviewing you guys are the best!And thanks for liking my story too!Here** **is the new chapter.**

**dreamer971****:Thanks for reviewing and has you see I'm updatingin 1 or 2 days, so calm down.**

**No need to shake fists.**

**animearlinefreak****: Thank you!Thanks for continuing to review too , you were the first to review **

**and actually read my story and i am very gratefull for your reviews.**

**tinemelk****: I'm glad you like it!Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Mirika****: Thanks!Don't worry I will wirt more and update asap like you asked D.**

**Now let's go to the story**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

_

* * *

_

_'I shouldn't have let her go.I shouldn't have._'Miroku never felt such a terrible pain for such a long time.Not even Naraku's insects made him feel like the way he was feeling now.He would prefer to die than live with this pain._**'Why didn't you remember your promisse?You should have remembered and changed for her.if you really love her.''**Of course I love her_!'he was fighting with himself.Like someone was inside his head making him see the truth.

'_**Then why did you ignore her?why did you hurt?Why?**''I don't know.i was stupid.I didn't think it would hit me this hard.I wish I could go back to the night she left.'_

**Flahsback**

"Why didn't you tell us?"- Inuyasha asked.Even him was incredibly confused.He never really understood women.

"Because I wasn't ready."- she looked down .How could she have done this?

"And when would you be ready?On the wedding day?"- Kagome was very angry at Sango.

"..."- sobs...she had been crying a lot lately- "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry.We aren't mad at you.You weren't ready and Kagome shouldn't have gone trought your stuff."- Miroku said.

"Thank you..."-she looked kind and sad at him and continued- "but there is something that isn't in that letter."

"What is it?"- Inuyasha asked.

"I'm leaving tonight.I promissed Takeda I would be there by now.And since you already know about the engagement"-

"You need to go.We understand right?"-Miroku looked at Inuyasha,Shippoi and Kagome, they all looked sad but no one has sad has he .

He was in the most painfull situation ever.He couldn't let her go tonight.He wouldn't be able to live without her.She is , was and always will be , his life.

She looked at him, no one could describe his feelings in that moment.Sorrow , regret, pain, all of it...but most of all...love.

**End of flashback**

'It is already 2 weeks...I haven't seen her in two weeks.I wonder how she is doing.She probably doesn't even remember me anymore._'How did this happened?How did he forget about his promisse?Why did he continued to be the same person after Naraku's death?**'Would you change if she had asked you to?**''No...i wouldn't have.She is better off with this Takeda something.He will be able to give her the love she deserved from me.'_

' **_You have the love.Why didn't you change?She would be here with now.'_** this question were killing him.It is his fault.Entirely his.He should have changed.For her.He knew that.And it was killing him.

"Miroku?"- he heard someone far away call his name...

**"Miroku?"- not so far away.**

**"MIROKU!"- very _very_ close.**

"Oh, hi Kagome..."

"You just going to stay sitting under this tree for the rest of your life?Do something!"- she couldn't believe him!She was actually starting to think that Sango would be better with Takeda.I mean , clearly Miroku doesn't care at all.

"There is nothing to do."- no matter what she said, he wouldn't change his mind.She would be happier with Takeda.He would be able to provide her a life that he did not even dream about.

"Of course there is!You still have 2 weeks!Let's go over there and end this stupid wedding!"- She was getting angry, **very angry**.'Didn't him see her cry?Why does he still doubt about her love for him?'

"I don't want to end her wedding.I want her to be happy...to have kids and a family.With someone that actually deserves her."- His eyes were filled with tears, he never tought woman could do this to him.He never thougt about falling for someone like this.

Kagome couln't say a thing.She looked at him in the eyes and saw the tears and the sadnnes.She felt like crying too.It wasn't suppost to be this way!They should be together!

Suddenly Kagome saw a shadow jump over Miroku who was painfully massaging his head on the floor.

"You are right.She should be with someone that deserves her, but in case you havent noticed she was crying all over herself because of this wedding.She isn't happy.if she was she wouldn't cry or hide!I can't believe you haven't noticed that yet!"- everyone was astonished.That wasn't something Inuyasha would normaly do.But he was right.Sango was beeing a very depressed person because of this wedding.But she will eventually move on...that's what people do.

"She will move on."- He couldn't do that.He couldn't end her wedding.If she made such decision it means that she couldn't stay with him anymore.

"No she won't!She loves you!You are her first love!Don't you remember the look in her eyes before and after you kissed her 2 weeks ago?And she let you kiss her!"-Kagome said trying desesperately to open his mind.

It was true...she let him kiss her.'This is confusing I have absolutely no idea of what to do...I just know it has been incredibly hard without you.

"At least see her.Tell her about your feelings.If she really wants to marry Takeda she will make her choice and you will both move on.But give her a chance.Give yourself a chance."- Kagome was almost beging on her knees when he said:

"Ok...I'll visit her, but I'm not sure about the feelings part."- that was true.Tough he doens't know how much he can take leaving without her.

Kagome was so happy that shehugged Miroku( who surprisinglydidn't grope her)and started to prepare things for them to go.Inuyasha said he made a good decision and he...He wanted desesperatly to see her.

_**In castle not so far away:**_

'I wish you were here with me Miroku...I just want you to know...I love you.'- Sango looked hopefull at the sky.like waiting for something to happen.Or someone to come.

* * *

**A/N:This story is actually longer than I thought it would be.I began writing with an One-shot idea and turns out this is the forth chapter!Great!**

**Keep reviewing it's thanks to your reviews that I keep writing.**


	5. The halfnaked encounter

**A/N:This is the fith chapter i think it's one of the longest ones and has you all thought the other chapters were sad I did a bit of humor in this one hope you enjoy.**

**Hampsterofdestruction****: I hope you like funny and romantic stories too because the event in this chapter it's quite amusing.**

**dreamer971****: I'm glad you think my work it's great !keep reviewing.**

**Mirika****: Thank you so much!I'm so glad I only get great reviews from you.hope you like this chapter too.**

**tinemelk****: But sad things make people act towards what they want right?Keep reviewing.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.(but you already know that).**

* * *

They finally arrived.After 3 long days they were there.But he...he didn't know what to do.He looked at the castle of Takeda.'What am I doing here?I never should have listened Kagome.She is better of without me.'How painfull was for him to think that.To know that it could be different.

He was turning around to leave when...

"No, no ,no.We are here now and you will see her!"- Kagome started to pull him towards the castle when he saw her.

' Sango...'There she was standing in the balcony letting everyone observe her beauty. She looked amazing.Her hairwas untied and shinny, she was wearing a new, violet , kimono that accentuated every curve on her beautiful body.He would have stayed there just watching her if Kagome wasn't pulling him.

"C'mon Miroku!let's go! We got to find a place to stay so we can go see Takeda!"-Takeda's name pushed him back to reality.

"What?Why he?I didn't come to see him!"- he didn't wanted to see him.Not now.He wasn't ready for so much pain.

"I know, i don't want to see him either but we have too, after all he owns the castle and we will stay here for a couple of weeks."

"What!You didn't say anything about staying anywhere!"- stay?He went there to see Sango.Did she actually expected him to end her wedding.- "Kagome?"

"Yes?"- she looked innocently at him.

"I won't end this wedding no matter how much you want me to."- he looked seriously at her who just nodded and looked down.

"But"-she looked disapointed.

"No buts.Now let's find Sango , see if everything it's okay and go far away from here..."- right now that's all he wanted to do.Go somewhere where there would be no Sango, no pain, no tears, no love.

"Can we just stay the night?I'm very tired.So is Inuyasha and so is you."-true.He was pale and he looked incredibly tired.He was so worried about seeing Sango again that he didn't get much sleep.

"Fine."- he wasn't very comfortable about staying there.He looked at the balcony Sango was , but she was gone.

"Excuse me...Excuse me?"- someone was trying to talk to him.

"Oh hi."- it was a young girl wearing that came from the castle.Probably one of Takeda's employees.

"Mr.and future Ms.Kuranosuke are busy at the moment, but Mr.Kuranosuke said I should show you all to your rooms and they will be waiting for you at dinner time."- the girl was red like a tomato because of Miroku's presence.he was sad, and tired but still handsome.But he didn't cared anymore.She wasn't Sango.No matter how prettier or how much she was falling for him.He didn't care.

"How did he know we are here?"- Kagome looked confused she planned to talk to Sango first so she could stay in the castle.She didn't expected them did she?

"You didn't plan this?"- now Miroku was confused.

"No.i didn't know, that he knows that we were coming."

"He didn't."-explained the girl- "Ms.Sango that recognize you.She saw you from the blacony of her room"- 'She saw us?Why isn't she here then?Why is this girl instead of her?'.- "Could you please follow me?"

They followed her , she guide them to their rooms where Miroku tried to sleep.Tried.he couldn't sleep.He would be seeing here in a couple of hours.

So he decided that he would take a shower.He could look tired, but not dirty.

* * *

'He is here.What do I do?'- Sango was desesperate.how was she going to face him?She had left 2 weeks ago and was still crying over him.And he had changed!She sent that beautifull girl to guide them and he did not even bothered to speak to her.She couldn't face him at dinner.She had to face him now.So she would be prepared to see him later.'Right!I'll go see him now!' 

She got out of her room, and slowly started walking towards his room.It wasn't far from hers so she got there quickly.

She knocked a few time on the door.No answer.'Is he here?'She slowly opened the door looking at every corner in the room , but he wasn't there.

Well...that was what she thought until she heard a door open and remembered that the back door of his room would give into a fountain where he could take a bath.'Oh no...'

"Sango?"- said a half-naked monk looking confused and surprised.

"I-i'm so-sorr-sorry!I"- she was blushing furiously and quickly closed her eyes.If she had kept it open for a few more seconds she would have seen him smiling.The first smile in 2 weeks.

"Don't worry.It was nothing.I would talk to you right now but you know, I have to..."-he aproached her and whispered –"...finish getting dressed."

"Sure!"- she backed away from him-" I'll just come back later!"- he laughed a little at her embaressement and opened the door – "Bye Miroku sorry again."

"See you Sango, and don't worry "- he laughed and got in his room.

' Oh My God!He was half naked!Oh how embarassing.I should have waited until dinner.How could I forget that his room has that door and that he could be taking a bath!'but she started remembering his well toned muscles that she had never seen before, so handsome.'No, Sango stop!You are getting married!'that thought got her back into reality.

* * *

He closed the door and laughed.With joy and happiness.With peace and relieve.She made him complete.Kagome was right he had to give himself a chance.She looked happy to see him too.'I will talk to her.She needs to know.'

* * *

Dinner was incredibly funny.Everytime Sango met Miroku's eyes there was a huge silence between them followed by Miroku's smirk and Sango's blush.

It was like everytime they looked at each they remembered that embarassing scene between them.Sango blushed and Miroku laughed a little.He had to admit that making her blush because she saw him half-naked was quite amusing for a guy like him.And even tough he had to talk to Takeda - who by the way wasn't liking any of this blsuhing smirking thing- seeing Sango like that cheered him up and encouraged him to talk to her.

After dinner he followed her , he had to talk to her, he didn't plan to stay there for much longer.He had to tell her.

"Sango.Can I talk to you for a second?"- Sango looked at him still blushing and looked back at her fiánce who wasn't very pleased with the situation.

"It's late.Can't you talk to her tomorrow?"wow.Takeda definetly didn't like him.

"Don't worry, I promisse you I'll come back asap."- Sango smiled kindly at him hoping to convince him , she wouldn't do anything wrong.She had to stay on the line especially after the recent fight they were on.

**Flashback**

_Takeda was walking fast through the castle making Sango run a little._

_"Is there something bothering you?"- Sango asked._

_"No , not at all.I just want to know why were you blushing at dinner tonight?"-he looked a little nervous.And hurt._

_" I have been feeling kind of odd lately maybe I'm getting a disease or something."-She lied._

_"Sango I want the truth!Wherever it is you can tell me."- she felt guilt and looked at the floor wishing she could erase that moment in Miroku's room._

**End of flashback**

She walked peacefully out of the castle so no one could see her nervousness.'What is he planning to do?'

"What do you want Miroku?" she hated beeing like this to him.But she had to.

"I need to tell you something Sango."- he looked seriously at her went closer to her held her hand and...

"I love you Sango.I didn't come here to end your engagement but I can't live without you.I know i probably shouldn't be doing this to you right now.And you probably think that I'll just say this and don't change but I will change.For you I 'll do anything.Please stay with me"

She went from shock to kindness to tears.What would she do now?How could she ignore the fact that right now she just wanted to jump in his arms and forget about Takeda and the wedding?

What would she do now?

* * *

**A/N: There you go another chapter, i know this one is a little late(sorry) but it's here and that's what's is important.**

**Keep reviewing **

**See you next chapter.**


	6. Close to the wedding day

A/N:

Mirika: Thanks-, you must know Im very close to the en dof the story...Its going to be so cute!Well I hope you like this chapter!

animearlinefreak: No need to worry Im glad you reviewed.Hope you like this one.

RizuTamaara: No need to kung fuu me- -'. Its updated.Hoep you like it.

dreamer971: Cliffy i know, but cool right?Read and review please.

KiraIzazuma: Thank you, keep reviewing.

tinemelk:True he was more happy, but lets say Sangos didn't respond very well to his words.Well read and find out.

Hampsterofdestruction: Thanks and keep reviewing and answering my emails ok?

Here it goes he new chapter.

* * *

**Close to the wedding day.**

**Flashback **

She looked lost at him. He didn't understand.He thought she would be happy by his words but she never looked so afraid in her life.

"_Sango!"- he heard someone call her name.But not just someone.Takeda.He knew.He knew that Miroku wasn't going to give up so easily._

"_Sango please... don't do this to us."- He begged her.Tears fell from her eyes.She looked at Takeda then at Miroku.She looked even more confused if that was humanly possible._

"_Miroku..I..I can't...I-"_

"_Sango!"- he called her again , Miroku was falling a part while he watched her leave to be held by her fiánce's arms._

'_No...Sango , no.'he fell to his knees , crying,hurt,he felt like dying.He never tought he would feel such a pain again after his father's death.he wanted to hold her close but he couldn't._

_He loved her so much...but he couldn't have her._

_She looked back at him.He saw her, he could read her thoughts.She was hurt too.He knew.She knew.But no one did anything._

**End of Flashback**

He looked at the sky while remembering that sad night...What did he expect?That she would jump on his arms and kiss him and they would b together?Yeah...I guess that was what he expected.

But it didn't happen.He had to move on the fact that she would be married in a couple of days.Takeda rushed everyone he wanted the wedding has soon as possible.If the decoration of the castle was ready he would marry today.

And he would have to be there.Even tough he wasn't the future husband, he had to support her.he couldn't leave her.He loved her too much.

"Miroku!C'mon lunch is on the table.Let's eat."-Kagome smiled like she was on the happiest moment on her life.She had been trying to cheer him up since that dark night 2 days ago.It didn't work but he liked to know that he had someone that cared about him.

"C'mon , stop staring at nowhere and let's eat."- she pushed him, he stopped her.She would be there.He would be there.He couldn't do it.

"Sango won't be there.Takeda said she was feeling sick and prefered not to eat."-he knew it was a lie.She couldn't face him either.But since she wasn't going to be there, he could eat something.Maybe food would distract him."Did I say anything?"- he smiled innocently.

"You don't have to."- Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and looked very angry towards the hand Kagome was pushing Morku.he smiled at them.Inuyasha wouldn't admit but he was jealous.And Kagome was blushing.She knew he loved her.

"Inuyasha."- he looked seriously at his friend.

"What is it?"- he was walking ahead of them and was a little angry at Miroku.

"Don't waste your chance ok?Don't copy me.You will regret if you don't do nothing believe me."- Inuyasha nodded.Kagome dropped her jaw.He never admitted other were right.Especially about his feelings.

He went to have lunch.Wanting to forget everything that happened in the last 3 weeks.

While he went to eat, Kagome went to talk to her friend.After all she was hurt too.

* * *

'Coward!Coward!'There she was crying again.How could she stop anyway?How could she have done this?She was the one who began all of this.She was the one who could have said no, but said yes. 

"Sango"-someone whispered her name, and for a tiny moment she wanted to be Miroku.So he would hold her in his arms and she would forget everything.She would just loose herself in him.

But it wasn't Miroku.It was Kagome.Time to wash the face and open the door.

"Hello."- she said faking a smile.

"No need to fake with me Sango.I'm your best friend, you can trust me."- she looked in Sango's eyes, who fell a part and started sobbing .She hugged Sango, and felt like crying.Sango was going to be a married woman in a couple of days!it wasn't suppost to be like this!

"Do...don't help me.I deserve it.I began it all.I said yes when I could have said no."- she pushed Kagome away and hugged her pillow, crying softly on it.

"Maybe you think you do, but does he deserve it?"- Sango stopped crying, not knowing what to answer her friend.True.He didn't deserve it.He was in so much pain already...How could she put him trough this?What was she thinking?

"You think for a while, and eat.You are looking very pale."- Kagome left the room.

Kagome was right , he didnt deserve it.She had to talk to him.To let him know that she is going to get married.He deserves someone better than her.Someone that doenstmake so many mistakes.

* * *

Miroku was looking at the sky.Full os stars, it was already night...How peacefull.Just like her.The blue sky brought him peace like she did. 

"Miroku?Can I talk to you?"- he looked gently at her.he knew she would eventually talk to him.

_Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds  
Dreaming aloud  
Things just won't do without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back _

If you'd accept surrender, give up some more  
Weren't you adored  
I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back

"Sure."- he stood up.Maybe it was an answer for what he had said.There was still hope after all.

"I can't leave Takeda.I said yes and I will take the consequences.I want you to leave I dont want to cause you anymore pain."-he looked down smiling then up straigh in her eyes.

"No matter what you say my dear Sango, I will not leave you.Even tough , its true , i have never been trough so much pain, I wont leave you.I will always be here for you even if you kick me out of the castle.Ill sleep in the street then."- he smiled widely at her.

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you _

Another heart is cracked in two, I'm on your back

I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back

"Miroku...Ill miss you"- she hugged him, and cried silently in his arms.He just stood there hugging her, this would probably be the last time he will ever get the chance to be with her.

_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you  
_

"Ill miss you too, dear Sango."- and that was it, they just stayed there , neither wanting to leave even tough they knew someone was probably watching them.

He just didnt know that the person that would be watching them , was not one less then Takeda Kuranosuke.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like the song?(foo fighters-walking after you) I hope you did.Anyway review please.**

**Love ya**

**Bye**


	7. I want to be free again

**A/N:Sorry but I don have time to thanks for the reviews(you know put the name and say something)**

**Im so so sorry .But Im not im my computer and tomorrow i wont enter the internet and if I dont finish this now, only on monday so.Thanks for all the great reviews I hope you still like my story!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**I want to be free again.**

_'Today...today is **the** day.What am I going to do?How can I possibly marry Takeda if I'm in love with someone else.'_

Miroku was there helping in the decoration for the wedding.There was going to be some many changes of makeup and clothes she was having a hard time remembering it all(A/N:In Japonese marriages , there are many clothes and makeups to wear during the ceremony it's a very beautifull restrict kind of ceremony).Honestly she prefered something simple.With one cloth , one make up and that is it.But no.Takeda wanted it all.Including the problem of inviting a man.God they fought about that.She had such a hard time to make Miroku and Inuyasha getting in that list.She laughed.Takeda wasn't the one she wanted but she to admit that he was a great man.

But then she looked at Miroku and...true Takeda is a great man.But he isn't Miroku.No money can buy love.No castle can buy her happiness.No wedding can make her forget the kiss Miroku gave her 4 weeks ago.

"Sango?"-Takeda was in front of her, he looked like he had something important to say.

"Yes?"- she was curious, she never saw him so serious before.Not even when he proposed her.

"I have to tell you something."- he looked at Miroku'_What does he has to do with this?'_"I saw you yesterday...with him."

She was shocked.He saw them?Did he listen anything of what she said?Oh my God she saw her crying!In his arms!Not good.

"I don't know what you were talking but you defenitly wasn't happy.And I notice you are not happy...with me."-he looked hurt.But there was nothing she could say.What he was saying it's true."But I thought about it some more...and I realized you are not happy with me, if he is here."-he pointed to Miroku...he knew.- "So I made a decision.He won't enter our wedding ceremony.And he will leave the castle tonight.Before the wedding."

**"He what?"-**he had to bejoking.Kick him out?

"He won't be here for our wedding."-he looked calm but she certainly didn't.

**"You have no right!He is my friend!"-** how?how on earth could he be doing this to her?He was always so gentle and caring!

"I know that, but-"

**"I don't understand you!You use to be so kind with and now you are forbiddingmy friends to be hre tonight!Why?"-**no...this couldn't be happening not with her.

Everyone was looking at them, including Miroku.

"**Because I can't loose you twice!I have asked you before and you said no, I'm sorry Sango if I just love you too much!"-**She was surprised.He looked so hurt, so scared.So fragile.There was something about his words, something about his eyes that were so familiar...and then...she remembered.

**Flashback**

"_What do you want Miroku?" she hated beeing like this to him.But she had to._

_"I need to tell you something Sango."- he looked seriously at her went closer to her held her hand and..._

_"I love you Sango.I didn't come here to end your engagement but I can't live without you.I know i probably shouldn't be doing this to you right now.And you probably think that I'll just say this and don't change but I will change.For you I 'll do anything.Please stay with me"- he looked so hurt, lost,scared, begging her love.Like he was putting all of what was left of his hope into this confession._

**End of flashback**

The expression on his eyes was the same from Miroku's eyes when he said that to her.Takeda must love her just has much has Miroku does.She couldn't treat him like that.And it would be for the best.Miroku wouldn't see hermarry him.He wouldn't be hurt.

But his words echoed in her head'..._even if you kick me out of the castle.Ill sleep in the street then.'_

"I...Takeda I...do whatever you want."- she looked down.She was actually kicking Miroku out of the castle.Out of her life.

* * *

Everything was ready.Everything but Sango.She never thought that dress a woman for a wedding was so complicated.She had the most heavy kimono ever.She also had this ugly wigwith a lot of accesories instead of her beautiful untied hair. 

But nothing was feeling has heavy has her own heart.he problably had already left and she would be there surrounded by these unknown people, marrying someone she didn't love.

She looked at herself in the mirror.She looked like a porcelain doll.She felt stuck.Nothing ever scared her so much.No youkai and not even death.

her life was no longer her decisions.was that marriage?This prison?She wanted so much to be free.How did it go this far anyway?How did she let it happen?

**Flash back**

_There he was again, flirting on random women.How long would she had to go through this?_

_How long would she have to feel so much pain?They were back at Takeda's village,who byt the way was all over her, not that anyone cared at all._

_He smiled and act towards them in a way that he never did with her.'I think that, when he proposed to me he was just joking.Just so she wouldn't be sad or something.She had been sad lately.No longer mad, just sad.Kagome said that when a person gets sad for a long time it's called depression.Maybe she is depressed.She wonder if anyone could make her happy again._

_"Sango?May I talk to you for a minute?"- Takeda was there offering his arm for her to stand.He looked dearly at her like the fisrt time he saw her.Maybe he would be able to make her feel better again._

**End of flashback**

Wrong.So wrong.She never felt or made anyone feel so much pain in her life.She didn't want just anyone.She wanted Miroku.Love sometimes can be really complicated.

"Sango?"- Kagome entered the room to see her friend looking lost at the mirror right in front of her.

"Oh hi Kagome."- Sango's eyes had no emotion on it.Like she was slowing fading away.Like the real Sango was slowly dying.

"You look really beautifull."-she lied.Sango looked terrible.sad, tired, and many other emotions she couldn't understand.

"Thanks."- she smiled, but didn't blush like she use to when someone said something nice about her.She acted like she didn't cared at all.

"I got go."-if Takeda really loved Sango he wouldn't do this to her.Making her marry him now would be her death.Miroku had already left but she was here and she would anything to see sangoand Miroku happy again.

Sango looked at her friend who was leaving quickly.'How weird.She just came to say hi and leave?'

* * *

"Excuse me sir?"-Takeda's maid said 

"Yes?"-he couldn't speak now, the wedding was going to be 2 hours from now he had to get ready.

"There is a lady called Miss Kagome that wants to speak with you."

"Send her in."- 'God I'm late.I hoep that whatever she has to say , she just say it fats.'

Kagome walked in to a very large room with a king sized bed.Probably the future room of Sango.

"I don't have much time so I'll be quick."- she looked determined.

"Good because I'm late for my own wedding."- he looked anxious.

"About the wedding.Sango is dying."-she said looking serious at him.

"**She what?is this some kind of sick joke, because if it is it's not funny."- **she had to be kidding.His heart was going ten thousand times faster than normal.

"The woman you love is dying.Maybe not fisically.But you fell in love with a different Sango.I 'm sure you noticed that Sango isn't the same."

That was true.Sango was always locked in her room, reading some sad and hiding away from him.He couldn't lie.Everything she was saying was true.

"I'll think that your lack of words is a yes."- she walked towards the door to leave- "Pay attention to her today.If you really love her you will let her go.You will let her live again.You will let her be free again."

He stopped to think about Kagomne's words.Was sango really fading away?

* * *

**A/N:Hope you liked this chapter, the end is coming!-**

**Bye bye**

**keep reviewing**


	8. Freedom

**A/N:This chapter turned out ot be so great!It shows a lot of Takeda's emotions towards Sango.I hope you like it.**

**dreamer971:This one has a lot of emotions too.Read and review please.**

**Sango-Miroku-4ever: I made you cry?OMG , I never thought my story was so touching!Thanks for reading and review please!.**

**tinemelk: I am glad you like it!Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Hampsterofdestruction:OMG you are the second person that cries.Sorry for remembering your moment with Amy , I hope you are ok.Didn't mean to.Sorry.Hope you like this chapter and that it doens't reminds you of anymore sad moments ok?Bye.**

**animearlinefreak:Thank you!Read this chapter and review please!**

**FrenchCoco****:- Glad you loved it, keep reading and reviewing.**

**Here is the new chapter:**

**

* * *

**

**Freedom**

Takeda was walking in his room.he was thinking about Kagome's words.

_'The woman you love is dying.Maybe not fisically.But you fell in love with a different Sango.I 'm sure you noticed that Sango isn't the same.'_

What if what she said was true?He had to admit, she was so happy, determined, independent woman.Now...she was fading.Kagome was right.she wasn't herself anymore.

_'Pay attention to her today.If you really love her you will let her go.You will let her live again.You will let her be free again.'_

But how could he let go?She was everything to him.And he finally had a chance to be with her.

'I can't let her go.She is the one i love.I will be able to give her everything including my love.My life, everything.'

But something inside him knew that she didn't want him.She didn't want his things, his properties, or even his love.She wanted that monk's love.

He will never have her enterely.A part of her will always be missing.A part of her is going to be with that man.

And by leaving her a part of him would always be with her.Even tough she doens't want it, she will always have him.

But he had to decide now!he couldn't wait until the wedding, tough it was only an hour away he had to see her.he just had to.

* * *

Sango was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the man she was going to marry standing right beside her.the thoughts of Miroku and her friends Inuyasha and Kagome were hunting her.The fact that her life would never be the same was scaring her. 

Her eyes showed it all, all the fear , all the pain and sorrow.he could see her soul.Kagome was right.She was no longer the Sango he knew.This marriage was killing her.

She looked herself in the mirror again, and felt like hiding, like running away.

She didn't want to feel like this anymore, but what could she do?She tried so hard and so many times to stop thinking about her decision but it just didn't work.

The memories she had with Miroku flashed inher mind.God, she missed him.She saw him today and already missed him!A tear fell from her cheek wich she cleaned up very quick.

But not quick enough.He saw.

* * *

He looked at the sky.he remembered the way she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her eyes were sad.They weren't shining anymore.But they were before.The day that man came.The way she blushed when their eyes met.She was radiant that day.Exactly like she was when he met her.

But she wasn't like that anymore and no matter what he said or did it would never be different.He wouldn't make her happy.She was slowly changing to a very melancolic Sango.There was only one thing that would make her come back to her normal self.Only one person.

* * *

The wedding was begining.She was walking to the altar.slowly because she could barely move in that heavy kimono they put her in. 

The priest purificated them and starting praying while a few people played a holly song.

In an hour or two she would be a married woman.Takeda's wife.

Takeda.Takeda looked great in a black kimono.She smiled at him, the best smile she could give him under the situation.

He looked at her and smiled too.But he looked sad.He looked at her and his eyes were filled with love...and tears.but not happy tears.His expression was a sad one.Like he was doing something he didn't want.

She looked at him questioningly and he smiled.But with the smile a tear fell , she cleaned the tear out of his face, he held her hand carassing slightly and whispered:

"When you get back to your friends and to the person you actually want to be with, tell then to always respect and love you because they don't know how lucky they are to have you."

She was shocked.What did he mean with that?Come back?But she is marrying him isn't she?

"What do you mean?"

"Will you know in a second."- he smiled while the girls were coming with the sakê in their hands.(A/N: in japonese marriage they only consider marriage consumated when the woman and the man drinks the sakê)

* * *

The 2 girls started walking in their direction but before they could get there, Takeda got up and threw it all away from them scaring everyone.

He had to do it.He had to let her go.

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next_

Everyone was watching his every move.It was scaring him.His parents, his family and friends were all looking confused waiting for him to make a move.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  
_

He had to do it now.It was too late.But he never thought it would be so hard to give her up.But there was no chioce.

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
Redemption is here  
Redemption is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

He loved her too much to force her to marry him.'C'mon Takeda do something.'

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
_

"I won't..I..."-'C'mon!'  
_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  
_

There were tears on his eyes but he had to do it.It hurt like hell but he had to let her go, the tears fell no one would believe the following words but he knew she would be forever gratefull.

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before_

**"I'll not marry this woman."**

* * *

**A/N: I am so mean!I cut in the best part!Well but that keeps you waiting for the new chapter right?**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews ok?**

**Love ya all.**

**Bye**


	9. I will always be with you

**A/N:**

Mirika: I am glad my story is so touching, saddily for me (i wish there was more to write) this is the so wanted final chapter.I hope you enjoy the ending.

KiraIzazuma: Final chapter!The last part of this tory, but there is at least one more story on my head about Inuyasha.

Chika-san:Calm down, breath, this is the ending hope you like it.

Hampsterofdestruction:I am not an evil person.(muahuahuahuahua)just like to do suspence, but dont worry there will be no more suspence.This is the final chapter.

animearlinefreak:Hope you like it because this is the ending.

Sango-Miroku-4ever:Dont worry D if you like my story , you can be has weird has you want to.

dreamer971:You will be able to know her reactions and everything else this chapter, the final one!And the song I use is Dare you to move from switchfoot.

tinemelkIts :updated and I am glad you liked it.

butthead24:Thanks!Hope you like the ending.

**

* * *

**

**I will always be with you.**

**"I'll not marry this woman!"- **she couldn't breath.What?He wouldn't marry her?He was the one who proposed!What was happening!

_''When you get back to your friends and to the person you actually want to be with, tell then to always respect and love you because they don't know how lucky they are to have you.'_

He planned all this!he was actually letting her go!The tears fell from her eyes, but they were no longer sad.She was crying of joy.

"Takeda."- she called his name, he looked at her, his eyes showed pain.

"I'll never be able to put in words how I am feeling now.I'll never forget this.I'll never forget you.i hope you find the most perfect woman in this world, because you deserve her."- she was never so honest with anyone.She meant every single word she said.He deserved the best that life could give him.

He turned to face her...She was back.Her eyes were shining again, she was Sango again.

He made the right decision.He just wished that he could find someone like she did.So he could be himself again.

"Are you ok?"- someone asked.An old good friend of his.She knew that he did it on purpose.

"No , but I'll be."- she smiled , and he smiled.Maybe the person he was trying to find, wasn't so far away after all.

* * *

Sango took off that ugly wig, realeased her hair,put back her old clothes, picked up her things, and run has fast has she could run. 

She had to see him has fast has she could.She never missed anyone so much, has she was missing him now.She wanted so much to hold him, to even kiss him if she had the courage to.

To tell him , that everything was all right, that she was back , and there was nothing to worry anymore.She was free again!How good was to feel the wind against her, the scent of the flowers, hear the singing birds, everything seemed new to her.She never understood the beauty of life until now.Until this moment, she didn't know how good it felt to be alive.To be able to make choices for yourself, when many in her time, couldn't.

And her choice was, to be always with him.

* * *

'She must be married now.It is the day after the wedding.They are husband and wife now.' 

He didn't sleep.He tried but he couldn't.The thoughts of her laughing and kissing another man hunt him the whole night.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still sleeping.They didn't notice his lack of sleep during the night.They were tired too.They had a long trip and home was still far away.though he didn't know home anymore.He never had a home.They were ,are , and he thought they would always be his home.

But without her...soon Inuyasha and Kagome would admit their feelings towards each other.And he would be alone again.He never cared before, but now it scared him in a way no one coul imagine or feel.

"OMG it is already morning c'mon Inuyasha wake up we have to go, or we are not going to arrive in Kaede's village in time!C'mon I have a test tomorrow, I have to go to my time!"- Kagome had to leave today, it would be only Inuyash and him.Or maybe just Inuyasha.He wasn't sure about going to Kaede's village , he had no reason to.

He couldn't continue to be with them.He had to find his own away now.Alone.

_I'm not a perfect person  
Those are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

"Miroku!"- he could still hear her voice, calling him from far away.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

He should have changed for her.He was a different man now, but now was too late.He changed for her, she was the reason why he was alive, she was everything, why didn't he see that before she left?

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

"Miroku!Miroku!"- the voice in his head was killing him, he could hear her like it was getting closer to him even though he knew she was far away from there.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

He just wanted her to know.He wished he could have said before he left, that he was a different man.And that he changed for her, because he loved her, and even if he had a thousand kids with different women , he wouldn't be happy, no lady's man life would replace having a family with her.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

He wanted to say that!He wanted her to know that she was the reason he was alive, that without her he was nothing.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

"Miroku stop walking and look behind you!"-a very stressed Kagome yelled at him.He looked behind him to see two beautiful brown eyes looking straigh at his, a smile on a beautifull woman's face.Sango' s face.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Miroku I'm so sorry!Please forgive me!"- she ran and hugged him tight, and his words was complete again.he could not even believe she was there.At first he thought he was a dream, but it wasn't, she was really there.With him.

"Miroku I'm so sorry, I put you trough so mu- " but before she could end that phrase, before anyone could predict what she was going to say...he kissed her.A long , breath taking kiss.

"I love you Sango."- he smiled while trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too."- she smiled too blushing furiously from the comments and giggles around her, and for being in the arms of the man she really wanted.

* * *

"They are already sleeping?"- the husband asked to his wife. 

"Yes.they asked me to tell them our story again but they always sleep in the end."- she laughed and hugged him.

"Well, I am listening."- he said playfully at her.

"Wich part do you want to know?"- she asked looking innocently at him.

"The kiss part."- she smiled , blushed a little, hugged him closer and kissed him the same way he did to her 5 years ago.But before the kiss could end they heard their kids waking up.

"EW!We don't need to see that!Keep the ending to yourselves!"- their son and daughterlooked at them with a disgust look.They laughed.

"We will.Now go back to sleep."- she said, kissed her son and her daughter and pushed the husband back to their bedroom.

"That's was funny."- he said laughing.

"For you maybe.Don't forget we have to buy the presents for Kagome's daughter tomorrow.I don't want to-"

"Be late for the birthday party.I know Sango.You say the same thing every year."- he laughed.She blushed embaressed.

"Sorry Miroku.Two kids are a little too much for me to take care of everyday while you work."- she said looking tired.

"C'mon 2 kids are easy!I said we were going to have at least 20!"- he smirked.

"In your dreams!"- she laughed.

"Now...could you tell me about the kiss part on the story again?I mean the kids kind of interrupted."- he smiled , she giggled...and they kissed.

**The End**

* * *

A\N:Thats it!The end finally.

Review and tell what you thought about it.

Love ya

Bye.

See ya in the next story.


End file.
